The Life of a Thief
by Pysche
Summary: COMPLETE After Malik betrays Bakura by giving Yami the Sennen Ring, Bakura is determined to get it back by any means possible, even if it means teaming up once more with the traitor himself. BakuraMalik
1. Renewing a Partnership

Hi everyone, this is a Marik (not the Yami)/ Bakura romance, which means boy/boy, just to warn you, in case that bothers you. But if you're like me, and don't really care, then by all means read and review. Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Chapter 1: Renewing a Partnership

Life as a world-renowned thief definitely has its ups and downs. Especially when you run out of things to steal.

Once, I was obsessed with stealing all seven of the Sennen Items, ancient Egyptian artifacts that would have granted me all the power in the world. I even had a partner in my evil schemes, Marik, until he went crazy and turned against me, and gave my Sennen Ring to my archenemy the Pharaoh. Now the stupid Pharaoh has almost all the Items, so he's too powerful for me to fight.

I should really choose my allies more wisely.

But I suppose I should introduce myself. I am the aforementioned world-renowned thief, tomb robber, and Spirit of the Sennen Ring. But most people just call me Bakura. After that traitor Marik ruined my plans, I had to leave the Sennen Ring, as well as Ryou, the boy who originally had the Ring and provided the host for my spirit. Ryou, the Pharaoh, and the rest of the fools I had the misfortune to be associated with all thought I had disappeared.

Hah. I told you they were fools. They didn't know that I didn't really need a host; I was perfectly capable of creating a body of my own. I just liked to throw people off track. So now, a month after Marik's betrayal, I was living in a house of my own on the outside of Domino City, close enough to observe the Sennen Items without being noticeable. (I stole the house, by the way. Don't ask how, as it's fairly complicated.)

One day, suffering from extreme boredom, I had taken to lurking in alleyways in the hopes of robbing a few rich passersby (too bad Seto Kaiba knew what I looked like; his wallet could have had me eating lobster for a month) when I heard the sound of a motorcycle speeding down the alley. It sounded strangely familiar...

"Marik!" I snarled nastily under my breath as the platinum blonde Egyptian drove by. Overcome by fury, I leapt from my hiding place and tackled him, sending him sprawling to the ground as the motorcycle sped away rider-less. "I'm going to slit your throat, you sniveling little traitor!" I hissed viciously, pinning him to the ground with one hand as I dug in my pocket for my knife.

He twisted in my grasp and sent a swift knee to my groin, and I howled in pain and dropped his arm. Marik struggled to slide from beneath me, but despite my pain I fell atop him, successfully pinning him with my body weight. Panting, I reached for my knife again, but when I shifted, Marik gasped. I paused. That wasn't a gasp of pain. Shaking my head indifferently, I moved once more for my knife, and I felt Marik tense beneath me.

"Ba-Bakura, oh God," he murmured. Huh? "Bakura, don't stop," Marik breathed.

What? Ew!

I rolled off him and climbed quickly to my feet. "Shut up you sick pervert!" I snapped. "I was trying to cut your throat, not feel you up!"

Marik scrambled to his feet and backed away, eyeing me warily. Then he smirked. "I know," he replied, and took off at full speed.

Well, Marik's certainly gotten smarter since the last time I saw him. Growling angrily, I raced after the athletic blonde, determined to have my revenge. He outpaced me for a few minutes until, suddenly remembering a shortcut; I rushed through an abandoned building and cut him off from the street. Marik, to his credit, showed no trace of fear in his violet eyes as I backed him against a crumbling brick wall. He merely raised his hand and slid it down the back of his purple midriff shirt, and his low-slung black leather pants squeaked as he took a defensive stance.

Now that I think about it, Marik's clothes were kind of slutty. But that's not important.

"What do you think you're doing?" I snarled, whipping out my long, curved switchblade. Marik smirked and drew his hand from his back in a smooth, fluid motion, revealing the Sennen Rod.

"Why, Bakura, I don't think it's fair for you to have a weapon and me not, don't you agree?" he drawled, and twisted the top of the Rod to reveal a sharp knife inside it.

I stared in wonder. So the Pharaoh _didn't_ have the majority of the Sennen Items... "How did you get that? I thought you gave it to the Pharaoh," I gasped, forgetting all about murdering Marik.

He shrugged. "Let's just say a certain thief had an influence on me," Marik replied. I grinned (but it was an _evil_ grin, I promise) at the blonde Egyptian and took a step backward.

"You wouldn't happen to have my Ring by any chance, would you?"

* * *

Thus began my second partnership with Marik Ishtar. Unfortunately, he didn't have my Ring, but since we had the Rod, it would be simple to control one of the Pharaoh's mindless followers and steal it from him. In exchange for helping me win back the Sennen Items, I agreed to share power with Marik once I ruled the world, but I really just planned to kill him, since I still hadn't forgiven him for betraying me. Or maybe I'd just make him my slave; I hadn't decided. Either way would be entertaining.

My house on the edge of town became our new headquarters, since Marik had been living in a tiny apartment with his sister- when he moved to my house I think he told her he was moving in with a friend; like she'd believe that. No one who dressed like Marik had friends, unless they were promiscuous female worshippers. Someone needed to tell Marik that he wasn't living in Egypt anymore, and he could wear clothes that actually covered him.

Anyway, I soon found out that having Marik as a houseguest was even more annoying than having him as an ally. The first thing he did was try to redecorate my house- I came home one afternoon from a hard day of thievery to find Marik with a paint can and paintbrush in hand, busily painting the living room a bright shade of violet. (Incidentally, it was the same shade of violet as his eyes.)

"What in the world do you think you're doing?! What kind of fruity color is that?" I cried in horror.

"Hey! I like this color," Marik sulked, offended. Like I cared. "Besides, the house was boring before; it needs to look like a real villain's hideout," he continued, smirking evilly.

"Well, I guess you have a point there," I conceded. "But make it look _evil_. Paint it black, or something."

"I did- with the rest of the house, I mean," Marik replied excitedly. "This room just needs to be brighter, since we'll come in here to relax." He gestured widely and nearly dripped violet paint all over the carpet.

"What did you do to the rest of my house?" I groaned. My fingers twitched toward my knife- Marik was seriously ticking me off. Marik's face lit up and he grabbed my hand, dragging me through the "villain's hideout," or "evil lair," as he had begun to refer to my home. At least it was appropriate.

I had to admit, the rest of the house looked decent. Somehow, in one day Marik had repainted most of the rooms in either black, gray, or in the case of my bedroom, a reddish-orange shade the color of flames. He had also done something to the furniture so that sharp points resembling devil horns protruded from the corners. I didn't let him know how much I liked it, however. "How did you get the money for all this stuff?" I grumbled.

"Stole it," he replied nonchalantly.

"When? You've only been here a couple of days, and I've been with you the entire time, except for today," I argued.

"I stole it from _you_," Marik smirked. "You really should put a better lock on your desk."

Despite myself, I was rather impressed. "I guess I really did have an influence on you," I mused thoughtfully. Marik grinned but I immediately continued, "But if you ever try to steal from me again I'll murder you in your sleep, and not even your Sennen Rod will save you this time."

"Whatever, Bakura," Marik sighed. He gazed at me for a moment; then reached up and brushed my cheek with the soft pad of his thumb. "Dirt," he explained.

I saw red. "Don't touch me, you half-dressed pervert!" I snarled, and reached for my knife. Threateningly, I brandished the sharp weapon, sure to let the light reflect from its shiny metal surface.

Marik just rolled his eyes and turned his back on me, striding carelessly back toward the living room. "You really need to lighten up, Bakura," he called over his shoulder.

When had I ceased to instill fear in all those around me, including my allies? Ah, the trials of maintaining a thief's reputation. Now I'd have to rebuild my image. I raced after Marik and grabbed his arm tightly enough to bruise, yanking him close enough to my face so that he could feel my breath against his tanned cheeks as I threatened him quietly. "I wouldn't turn your back on me, if I were you," I growled.

I heard a sharp intake of breath come from the blonde, but he showed no other sign of intimidation, and involuntary respect for him slowly grew in my mind. Marik stared at me levelly through cold violet eyes and replied, "You don't have to threaten me, Bakura. I won't do anything you don't want, since I'm staying in your house. The only reason I stole your money was because I knew you wouldn't give it to me, and you'd already stolen it in the first place."

I loosened my grip ever-so-slightly, and Marik violently tugged his arm from my grasp. I could clearly see the imprint of my fingers against his arm, but Marik made no move to rub his bare arm, or even put on a shirt that covered the rising bruises. Suddenly I felt the urge to apologize to him, but I quickly suppressed the uncharacteristic response and glanced around the room for another topic.

My eyes fell on the paint bucket slowly dripping violet drops onto the plastic tarp Marik had spread beneath the wall. "Do you want me to help you finish painting?" I asked.

Marik grinned.

* * *

"Okay, Yugi-tachi walk by here every day when they get out of school; I've been watching them for a while now," I informed Marik as we huddled behind a clump of trees overlooking the sidewalk. Marik stared at me for a long moment, not responding, until I shifted uncomfortably. "_What_?" I grumbled.

"Are you sure this is a good hiding place? I mean; your hair really stands out- won't they be able to see it through the trees?" Marik asked sensibly.

"Good point," I mused, fingering my long, snow-white locks. "Maybe I could put mud or leaves in it..."

"Don't do that! You'll ruin it!" Marik cried in horror, and I raised an eyebrow. I was beginning to wonder about him. "Here, I have an idea," he continued, and whipped off his purple belly shirt, which had a hood on the back.

"Ew, what are you doing? Put your shirt back on, you fruit!" I exclaimed, recoiling.

Marik just rolled his eyes. "Put this on, so you can cover your hair," he explained. "You can give me your shirt, if I'm making you uncomfortable."

I glanced distastefully at the short shirt, thankful that I wore a striped T-shirt under my blue button-up. Feeling like an idiot, I slipped the sleeveless, violet atrocity over my head and handed Marik my button-up shirt. Marik snickered at the sight of me with my blue and white striped T-shirt poking out from the little hoodie, which hit me just under my ribcage, since I was taller than Marik.

"Shut up!" I snapped, glaring at the blonde, who had casually slipped on my other shirt but left it unbuttoned. "You can button that, you know. You seem awfully fond of showing your stomach," I added viciously.

"When you've got it, flaunt it," Marik replied, unperturbed, running a hand proudly over his muscular chest.

"You are such an idiot," I muttered. I caught a glimpse of something moving in the corner of my eye and quickly made sure all my hair was tucked securely under the hood. "Okay, here they come. I think you should control Jounouchi, since he's closest to Yugi and the Pharaoh."

Marik nodded obediently as Yugi-tachi sauntered down the sidewalk, chattering like a group of pigeons that just found a generous bag lady. Marik lifted his Sennen Rod and chanted softly, and Jounouchi suddenly froze.

"Jou, are you okay?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"Yes," Jou/Marik replied. "I just realized something."

"What?" Yugi-tachi chorused in disbelief. Apparently Jounouchi realized very little. I elbowed Marik in the side, smirking.

"If you want to have a little fun, too, go ahead," I whispered. Matching evil grins spread across our faces.

"Well, Yugi," Jou/Marik sighed, "I know you like Anzu..." (At this, Yugi blushed and Anzu gasped, as if it hadn't been obvious to everyone anyway.) "...but I've realized that I love you. Would you please be mine?" Jou/Marik asked, and got down on one knee. Anzu fainted.

Marik and I couldn't control our snickers any longer, and we sniggered uncontrollably into our hands. Ah, the joys of being evil. Unfortunately, however, when Marik laughed so did Jounouchi.

"MWAH HA HA!" Jou/Marik chortled, still on one knee. "Er... I'm sorry, Pharaoh- I mean Yugi. I was just joking." I slapped the back of Marik's head, and he gave me a half apologetic, half annoyed glance.

"Oh, that's okay. It was really funny," Yugi replied, and he, Jou, and the guy with his hair in one big point continued strolling down the sidewalk. They forgot to pick up Anzu. Good.

Marik motioned for me to follow him, and we stealthily crept along behind Yugi-tachi. I took off the hoodie, since we weren't hiding in the bushes anymore and it just made me more conspicuous to wear it. Plus I felt really stupid in it. Marik, however, made no move to remove my shirt (or button it), so, in a moment of wicked inspiration, I dropped the slutty purple thing in a garbage can on the side of the road. Heh, Marik would be furious.

* * *

While Jounouchi was under Marik's mind control, Marik could see everything Jou did. Therefore, Marik and I didn't bother trying to stay where we could see the group of idiots; we just found a semi-comfortable spot in the bushes near Yugi's house and waited for the opportunity to steal back my Ring.

After a few minutes, I began to grow restless and Marik grabbed my hand, twining our fingers together. My eyes widened at this and I tried to jerk my hand away, but Marik muttered a few words in Egyptian and I suddenly began seeing through Jounouchi's eyes.

"Don't let go," Marik whispered, and I nodded and sat back to observe the actions of the Pharaoh and his friends.

Ra, they were idiots.

"What did you say Jou?" the spike-haired guy said.

"Oh, nothing," Jou/Marik replied. "I was just thinking out loud."

"Okay. Hey guys, wanna sing the friendship song? I can draw smiley-faces on our hands again, too!" Anzu chirped.

"No way in h- uh, sure," Jou/Marik answered. Anzu began screeching cheerfully, while the other three mumbled something halfheartedly. "Friends...blah...something...yeah," Jou/Marik sang tonelessly, and I snickered at Marik. He glared and kicked me in the shin, but when Marik kicked, Jou did, too, and knocked Anzu flat on her rear.

"Ouchie!" she whined pathetically, and Marik didn't even attempt to hide his chortles. I smacked him in the back of the head again.

Jou/Marik swore fluently, scowling at me, and Yugi-tachi gaped in shock. "You fool! You're ruining everything!" I hissed. Just then Yugi transformed, becoming the detestable Pharaoh, and stared suspiciously at Jounouchi.

"I sense something amiss here. I don't think this is really Jou," the Pharaoh said.

"Ask him something, then," said the stupid point-headed guy. Oh, no.

"Alright... Jou, what was the card Yugi gave you that helped you beat Mai at Duelist Kingdom?" the Pharaoh asked, narrowing his eyes.

Jou/Marik stared dumbly for a moment, and Anzu started waving her hand in the air frantically. "Ooh, pick me! I know, I know!" she squealed. Yugi-tachi rolled their eyes at her.

"Just let him go. We'll try again later," I sighed. Marik nodded and lowered the Sennen Rod, and Yugi-tachi disappeared from my vision. We sat dejectedly for a moment in silent reflection until the four idiots ran past us on the sidewalk, yelling at Jounouchi.

"Come on, I first blacked out just up here," Jou called, and they pounded stupidly away.

"Ra, they're annoying," Marik grumbled. "It's way too hard to pretend to be their friend."

"Well, you might have pulled it off if it hadn't been for the Pharaoh," I offered generously. "He ruins everything, though, so I should have expected this to backfire somehow." I sighed again, and suddenly I felt Marik's thumb tenderly stroking my palm. I'd forgotten to let go of his hand!

"GAH!" I shrieked, ripping my hand from his grasp. "What are you doing?" Eyeing him warily, I stood and backed out of the bushes. He followed me with a confounded expression.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Marik asked. When I hesitated to answer, he shrugged and let the issue pass. Cautiously, he glanced around the deserted sidewalk before striding quickly across the street, and I followed him (though at a distance), watching interestedly as a fat old woman waddled by. She gaped open-mouthed at the athletic blonde, and he flashed a brilliant white smile in her direction after giving me a meaningful glance.

"Hello, ma'am. I must say, you're looking lovely this afternoon," Marik drawled flirtatiously. I could almost feel the heat radiating from her face as she blushed.

"You...so are you," she stuttered, staring at Marik's bare chest. He stretched languidly, sending his low-slung leather pants sliding downward an inch or two and exposing his tanned lower abdomen. It was almost indecent.

"Lovely weather we're having, hmm?" Marik murmured and ran a slender hand through his platinum blond locks. The woman just unbuttoned the collar of her flowered muumuu and fanned herself. "Yes, I suppose it is rather warm," Marik said in response. Seeing me disappear around the corner into an alley, he muttered a quick goodbye and hurried away.

I ran behind the building and caught up with him a few blocks down the road, beside a deserted, graffiti-laden old school. "Well, how did you do?" Marik asked curiously. Smirking widely, I flourished a thick wad of bills and jewelry.

"We may not have gotten the Ring today, but we're at least eating somewhere nice tonight," I replied.

Marik laughed. "We make good partners..." he began, but a sudden cold breeze whirled past us and he shivered, drawing my shirt closer to him. Then he blinked. "Hey, what happened to my shirt?"


	2. Enter Kaiba

Okay, here's chapter 2! Read, review & enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Chapter 2: Enter Kaiba

"I can't believe you threw my shirt in the trash! It was my favorite," Marik whined for the hundredth time. Scowling at him, I picked up my curved switchblade and used it to saw through my extra-rare steak, and pink juice oozed out the sides. I then slowly licked the sharp blade, staring menacingly at Marik. Hopefully he got the message.

Marik sighed and went back to eating his pasta. We really had gone to a nice restaurant, but they had only let us in after I threatened the manager with a particularly gruesome death, and they still made Marik button his shirt. I might actually pay for this meal, just to confuse them.

As I contemplated this, I saw a long white trench coat flash past in the corner of my eye, followed by a bushy black head of hair. Oh, no- that could only be...

"Well, well, if it isn't the two psychos who ruined my Battle City tournament," Seto Kaiba snarled. His little brother, whatever his name was, crossed his arms and glared. "What are you doing here?" the bushy-haired little kid asked, in a pathetic attempt to sound like his big brother.

"Hey, Kaiba," Marik mumbled through a mouthful of pasta. "We're celebrating because we ripped off some fat old broad who happened to be really rich," he explained.

"By Ra, could you possibly be any more of an idiot?!" I exclaimed. Kaiba and his brother sniggered at my incredulous expression and I gradually reddened in anger.

"Relax. Like I care about that," Kaiba said scornfully. "You just better not try to steal anything from me," he threatened.

"Nah, we just want the Sennen Items. And to torture Yugi-tachi," Marik assured him.

"Marik, if you don't SHUT UP," I warned. But Kaiba started laughing. We all stared at him in surprise, and then the little Kaiba started laughing too, because he apparently copied everything his brother did. (How did Kaiba stand that?)

"By all means, go right ahead; I won't stop you. Just don't ask me for help or anything. Actually, I'd kind of like to see you torturing the mutt and that friendship girl," Kaiba drawled.

Maybe Kaiba was cooler than I thought. "Er...okay then. I'll send Marik to tell you about it when we're through," I offered.

Kaiba rolled his eyes disinterestedly. "Whatever. Come on, Mokuba," he said tonelessly, and he swept away, with the kid trotting at his heels.

Marik slurped his pasta noisily, and I glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "You know, Kaiba would make a good ally, if we could convince him to join us," Marik commented. I watched the Egyptian swipe sauce from his face with the sleeve of my borrowed shirt and I frowned. I couldn't handle any more idiots.

"No, I think we should keep it just the two of us," I replied.

Marik grinned at that.

* * *

That evening I sat on the couch, sharpening my knife, while Marik lounged beside me lazily. "You should really get a television," he sighed. "This is boring."

"Well, they didn't have television in ancient Egypt, and people survived just fine," I snapped.

"I didn't have it either- or any technology for that matter, until I killed my father..." Marik mused. My attention perked at this statement.

"What? I didn't know that," I said in surprise. I glanced at the blonde beside me, and he gazed back at me through half-lidded violet eyes. He had unbuttoned the borrowed shirt again, but hadn't offered to return the garment; maybe I would just let him keep it. It looked better on him, anyway. (Not that I'd ever admit that aloud.)

"Well, my Yami was the one who really did it, but since I made him, I guess it was my fault. Like a split personality or something. Anyway, my father tortured me and carved these symbols in my back with a heated knife, just so I could help the stupid Pharaoh. I'm glad he's dead," Marik explained, as his violet eyes darkened in anger and he clenched his fists.

For a long moment we sat in silence, as I watched Marik fume over the memory of his father, until the angry flush in his tanned cheeks slowly subsided. Marik glanced at me thoughtfully for a second; then he added slowly, "I never apologized for betraying you, Bakura. I am sorry, though. The reason I took the Pharaoh's side in the first place was because my psychotic Yami made it clear that my choices were either him or the Pharaoh. So I had to choose. But after a while, my options..._expanded_, I suppose, and I took back the Rod."

Marik brandished the Sennen Rod, smirking happily, and I grinned a little in spite of myself. "Well, you still didn't have to give him my Ring," I complained sourly. Marik just shrugged, and the button-up shirt slipped from the edge of his shoulder.

"Hey Marik?" I asked cautiously. "Can I see your back?"

He contemplated for a minute, studying my face, before he slowly nodded and slid out of his shirt. Marik turned his back to me, and I could see the tension straining his shoulder blades as I examined the Egyptian symbols etched in his back. He obviously was self-conscious about his tattoos; though it was hard for me to believe the constantly half-dressed blonde would be embarrassed about anything to do with his appearance. I wondered vaguely how much of compliment to me it was for Marik to show me his back.

"So these markings are supposed to help the Pharaoh, huh?" I asked, idly tracing the raised tattoos with an index finger. Marik's father really did deserve to die for torturing a child like this; those scars must have been deep.

"Y-yes," Marik stuttered nervously, as I ran my fingers along his back. I smirked at his reaction and leaned closer so that he could feel my breath against his skin. Marik was such a fruit sometimes, I couldn't resist provoking him.

"You know, I can read ancient Egyptian," I breathed against his neck. Marik's breath hitched.

"R-really?" he asked, in a slightly higher pitch than normal.

"Mmm-hmm," I murmured, and slid my index finger down the small of his back, all the way to the waist of his low-rise pants. "But it doesn't really say anything; just that the nameless Pharaoh needs the three god cards to unlock his power, and the Pharaoh's had the god cards for a while now without anything happening." I slipped my hands up to Marik's bare shoulders and began massaging them gently, until I felt him relax under my touch. He moaned softly and I immediately pulled my hands away and climbed from the couch.

"So, what do you think about that?" I asked conversationally. Marik just stared at me through glazed eyes.

"What?" he replied stupidly. "Think about...what?"

"If you're not going to pay attention, why should I bother talking to you?" I snapped, and stomped up the stairs to my room, snickering under my breath.

* * *

The next morning I sat at the kitchen table, grumbling to myself as I drew out new plans to capture the Sennen Items, when Marik came stumbling downstairs, yawning widely. He wore only his boxers and my slightly rumpled button-up shirt (open, of course). "Don't you have another shirt?" I snapped, and threw a balled-up sheet of paper at his head. It stuck in his hair and he left it there.

"I like this one... Coffee?" he mumbled. I pointed to the coffeepot and he smiled gratefully and shuffled away, humming softly in Egyptian. Marik yawned as he poured the coffee, and stretched, scratching his head to finally dislodge the ball of paper. His slender fingers threaded his blonde locks, smoothing them, until they paused suddenly. "Bakura? What is it?" Marik asked, eyeing me worriedly.

I blinked. Had I been staring at Marik? Great. He was turning me into a fruit, too.

"Bakura?" Marik asked again.

"It's nothing," I replied hastily, and lowered my gaze to the stacks of papers on the table before me. Despite myself, I felt heat rising in my pale cheeks, and I quickly shook my long, white hair over my face so Marik couldn't see.

"So, how are the plans coming? Any more ideas on how to steal the Ring back?" Marik asked, plopping beside me. He shuffled through the papers and skimmed them rapidly. "Bakura..." he breathed, eyes widening.

"What?" I snapped, still angry at being caught staring.

"Why are most of these just tic-tac-toe scribbles?"

"I got bored," I muttered.

* * *

Since our plans for world domination and the reclamation of the magical Sennen Items had been put on a short hiatus (okay, so we had no friggin' clue what to do), Marik and I decided it would be fun to try to steal a television, and maybe some other hardware while we were at it. Our plan was simple- Seduction by Marik.

We rented a storage facility downtown to temporarily store our stolen property, since it would be too heavy to carry all at once, and scouted the area for a hardware store manned solely by females (and yes, I know that's a contradiction in terms). Finally, we strode casually into a mostly deserted Radio Shack, where a couple of teenage girls sat behind the counter filing their nails. Marik hitched his thumbs in the back of his low-slung pants, catching the open button-up shirt with his arms and exposing his entire chest. The girls glanced over at us and started chattering madly.

"Ooh, he's so cute!" one giggled. She batted her heavily made-up eyelids and brushed back her long, red hair.

"I know!" the other, a blonde, replied. "Look how light his hair is! I wonder if it's as soft as it looks."

I gave Marik a minute nod, and he posed in the middle of the store, pretending to examine a laptop, while I snuck toward the televisions. The girls cornered me. "May I help you?" the redhead breathed, resting a hand on my shoulder. I glanced down at her chipped nails in surprise.

"Er..."

"No! May _I_ help you, sir?" the blonde interrupted, shoving the other girl out of the way. "My name's Stacy, what's yours?" she added.

"Uh, Bakura," I replied, too startled to bother lying.

"_Bakura_," the two sighed in unison. "That's so exotic," the redhead said dreamily. "Where are you from? Is your hair naturally that white?"

"Well, my friend _Marik_ and I are both from Egypt," I said meaningfully, glancing over my shoulder to where Marik had been.

He had disappeared.

"What? Where did that fool go?" I growled. I shook off the girls' hands and ran out of the store, looking in all directions for the blonde deserter. When I heard a noise coming from the corner I paused, and saw Marik propped back against the brick wall, doubled over in hysterical laughter and clutching his chest.

"Shut up!" I snarled. "I can't help it that they liked me better than you!"

"_Bakura_, that's so exotic," he mocked, between chortles. Slowly his laughter faded and he examined me thoughtfully. "You know, I agree with them about one thing," Marik said.

"What?" I growled in irritation.

"I _have_ always wondered if your hair is as soft as it looks," he replied.

"You are such a fruit," I grumbled, and stalked away. I heard Marik clamber to his feet and assumed he would follow me, so a jolt of surprise ran through me when I realized the sound of his footsteps had faded. Whirling around, I saw Marik's faint figure strolling casually three blocks in the opposite direction.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, drawing curious stares from a group of women passing by. I gave them an evil glare and they scurried away (but not before I stole their wallets- heh heh).

"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE, BAKURA?" Marik called in return. He stopped in his tracks, looking slightly annoyed, and observed my thin, pale figure glaring after him. At his reply, my cheeks flamed in anger and I spun back around and continued stomping toward the house, not bothering to reply.

* * *

I didn't care. He could do what he wanted. I wasn't worried about the stupid traitor.

I glanced at the clock and growled, resuming my frantic pacing of the purple living room. It was almost dawn and Marik still hadn't returned, which REALLY ticked me off. Where could he possibly go that would take this long? Maybe he decided to betray me again and spent the night having a goofy best-friends party with the Pharaoh and his idiot friends. That thought made me snicker, until a new idea occurred to me.

What if he was dead? Or hurt?

Perhaps he tried to steal something and got caught, since he still falls well short of my thievery skills, and he was put in jail, or got into a fight... I grabbed my keys and yanked open the door, suddenly deciding to go search for him, but as I barreled through the front door I collided painfully with the object of my search himself.

"Marik, where in the world have you been?" I growled, as soon as I caught my breath. He scowled, rubbing his chest where I'd winded him considerably.

"Once again, Bakura, why do you even care?" he grumbled. I narrowed my eyes dangerously and he sighed before continuing. "I went to visit Kaiba; I thought he might have some ideas on how to get your Ring back, since he's supposed to be a genius."

"And you had to stay with him until four A.M.?" I hissed.

"No, but I wanted to... He _is_ really good-looking, you know," Marik sighed dreamily.

Okay, that proves it. I KNEW Marik was gay. But for some reason the thought of him and Kaiba _really_ pisses me off.

"MARIK ISHTAR! You mean to tell me I was up waiting for you until nearly dawn while you were having some kind of _date_ with Kaiba?!" I cried. My eyes narrowed into tiny slits and my fingers twitched toward my trusty switchblade, but Marik interrupted me with a short bark of laughter.

"Get real, Bakura. Anyway, I think he has a thing for the Pharaoh- there was a picture of him on Kaiba's desk," Marik sniggered.

A chuckle escaped me in spite of myself. "Really? You know, in a way I can see that- they're both stuck-up jerks," I replied with a grin.

Marik grinned in reply and yawned loudly. "Yeah, I know what you mean," he said. "Kaiba had some fairly decent ideas, too; but I'll tell you in the morning, because I'm going to bed now." Marik climbed the stairs and disappeared into his room, calling "Good night, Bakura!" over his shoulder.

I snorted audibly, but smiled to myself.


	3. The Date

Okay, here's chapter 3! Thanks to Yami no Marik, Darks Light, and the Uncreative One for reviewing. I would probably get more reviews if I waited longer to update, but the story's already finished and I'd just like to get it out there... Anyway, enjoy! (Oh, and Dark's Light; of course they'll get together, b/c it's my story and I want it that way! lol)

Warning: this chapter contains Anzu-bashing. Sorry to those of you who like her; but I don't care about her one way or the other and it's funny to make fun of her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Chapter 3: The "Date"

The Pharaoh hovered before me, his sneering face taunting me with every breath he took. "Tomb Robber, you'd best abandon your quest right now. You will never succeed, and it will only bring you heartache," he lectured. My Sennen Ring glistened around his throat and I reached for it, but my hand swished through the air as the Pharaoh vanished like a phantom.

I whirled around and saw that he had reappeared behind me, standing under a flickering fluorescent lamp. As I glared at him a bone-chillingly cold stone wall suddenly appeared behind me, and shackles clamped around my wrists and ankles. The Pharaoh drew a sharp knife, heated so that the tip glowed a dull orange, and brandished it over his head.

"Please," I scoffed. "I'm not afraid of that; I've been stabbed more times than I could count!"

The Pharaoh smirked and swung the lamp so that it illuminated a rusty metal table, with a platinum blonde young man strapped face down across it. His back was bare and his violet eyes glistened with tears. "This knife is not for you, my dear thief," the Pharaoh explained, and he suddenly transformed into an Egyptian wearing long, flowing robes, with hair the same pale shade as the boy on the table. "My son needs to be taught a lesson," the man snarled.

"MARIK! No, don't hurt him!" I screamed, as I struggled to break free of the bonds. "Leave him alone!" I cried desperately. The man just smirked wider and swung the red-hot knife in a shining arc...

"Bakura! Wake up!" Tanned arms shook me gently, and strands of platinum blonde hair tickled my face as Marik leaned over me.

"Marik?" I whispered, slowly returning to consciousness. I reached under the button-up shirt he _still_ wore and felt the old scars tattooed across his back, sighing when I confirmed no new ones had been added during the night. "What... What time is it?" I asked distantly, tracing all of Marik's tattoos (just in case).

Marik climbed onto the bed beside me, making it easier for me to reach across his shoulder blades, and yawned widely. "About 6:00 in the morning; you've only been asleep for a couple of hours. I heard you screaming and figured you were having a nightmare," he explained sleepily. I finally pulled my arm away, satisfied with my inspection, and Marik yawned once more. "But if you're okay, I'm going back to sleep for a few hours," he added.

Marik began to crawl from the bed but I grabbed his arm in a vise grip. "No... Stay with me," I ordered. Marik stared at me and I blinked, wondering at my own actions, but he just shrugged and crawled under the covers beside me.

One thing I've always liked about Marik is he never asks questions.

I cautiously released his arm and Marik sprawled onto his back, closing his eyes. Little snuffling snores escaped him mere moments later, and I closed my eyes as well, quickly entering a sleep now devoid of nightmares.

* * *

I woke to the afternoon sun shining lazily through a crack in my black curtains and directly onto my pale face. Yawning, I sat up in bed and rubbed my face harshly to banish the lingering sleep from my features, when I heard a snuffling sound beside me. I glanced down in surprise to find Marik curled up on his side, snoring lightly, with a peaceful smile across his features.

I pushed him off the bed.

"Wha- ow!" he cried as he hit the floor. "Bakura! What was that for?" he grumbled. Without waiting for an answer he climbed to his feet and stomped out of the room, muttering to himself.

Heh heh. Being evil is so much fun.

A few minutes later I strolled into the kitchen, cheerful after so successfully annoying Marik, and whistled as I prepared a pot of coffee. Marik stomped in shortly after, and I handed him a cup I'd made for him- cream, no sugar, just how he liked it. "Er... Thanks," he said, eyeing me warily.

I sipped my coffee and observed him casually. "So, what did Kaiba have to say?" I asked. Marik sighed.

"Well, I think it's a good idea, but I can tell you right now, you aren't going to like it," he warned.

"And why is that?" I asked indifferently.

"Because one of us has to date Anzu."

* * *

"This is so unnatural," Marik grumbled. I just rolled my eyes and straightened the blue button-up shirt Marik had insisted on wearing (At least he'd buttoned it. And washed it.). Quickly scanning him from head to toe, I nodded and handed Marik a bouquet of grungy-looking weeds I'd pulled from the side of the road.

"Okay, you look good enough. Now go win her heart," I smirked. Marik scowled and stomped to Anzu's door while I hid behind a tree.

I had to admit, Kaiba's plan was clever. One of us would date Anzu and convince her to steal the Sennen Ring (and maybe a few other Items) from Yugi. Since she was by far the dumbest member of Yugi-tachi, she should also be the easiest to manipulate; all we needed was a good-looking guy and a little flattery.

Marik knocked dejectedly on the door, still scowling sulkily. "Marik! Look happy!" I hissed.

"How?" he pouted.

"I don't know- think of something happy. Imagine she's someone you like; or she's dead, or something," I replied, and quickly ducked back behind the tree.

Marik gazed after me for a moment, wearing a thoughtful expression, until Anzu opened the door, her stupid cow eyes glazed over in idiocy. "Oooh, hi Marik! Why are you staring at that tree?" she giggled.

"Er... Because it's almost as beautiful as you, my darling," Marik breathed, holding out the weeds. "An... My dear, I've found that I can no longer live without you in my life, close to me; and I long every day just to hold you in my arms," he continued. Wow, Marik was pretty convincing, even if he couldn't bring himself to say her name.

Anzu squealed, greatly resembling a pig, and grabbed the weeds from Marik. "Are these flowers for me? Marik, they're beautiful!" she cried, grinning happily, and buried her nose in the weeds. A bee flew out and stung her directly between the eyes, but she didn't notice.

Marik took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "I love you, darling; please say that you return my love, with at least the tiniest bit of your heart, so that I may die in happiness," Marik pleaded. Anzu dropped the 'flowers' and squeezed Marik in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oooh, that's so romantic!" she shrieked. "I thought I loved Yugi, but I guess I don't, since you're SO much cuter and you say such ADORABLE things," Anzu simpered. "I have to call my friends and tell them about you! Come back tomorrow, 'kay?" She let go of Marik and clomped back into the house.

Marik ran a shaking palm over his face and sighed. He trudged back to my tree and leaned beside me, closing his troubled violet eyes. "I can't believe I had to say that to _her_," he groaned. Suddenly he scooted against my side and propped his head on my shoulder. "Was it convincing, at least?" he asked me.

My throat had somehow grown extremely dry. "Y-yes," I rasped. Then I gulped, moistening my vocal cords, and added sourly, "If slightly exaggerated."

Marik laughed gently against my shoulder. "Well, she seemed to like it," he murmured.

"How could she not?" I muttered under my breath.

* * *

"Just wear a different shirt for ONCE !" I groaned in exasperation. "Anzu is a _girl_, and girls notice what people wear, especially if they wear the same stupid shirt EVERY DAY!"

It was the next morning, and I was trying to get Marik ready for his 'date' with Anzu, but he insisted on wearing that same button-up shirt that I gave him. I was getting more than a little frustrated with him, and I had to consciously restrain my fingers from reaching for my knife.

"I don't care! I want to wear this shirt!" Marik sulked, holding it tight against him so I couldn't rip it off (which I'd actually considered).

"Why? You wear it every day," I replied impatiently.

"If I don't you might take it back," he muttered.

"What? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! You know what? Wear the ratty old thing- see if I care! Why should I care if you ruin our plans and I never get my Ring back, just because you wouldn't change your shirt?" I fumed, and stomped to my bedroom. I slammed the door loud enough to rattle the hinges and fell on my stomach across the bed, burying my face in the pillows. Why did the most ridiculous things always make my schemes fall apart?

The bedroom door creaked open, but I kept my face in the pillow. "Go away, Marik," I muttered. I felt the bed sink as he sat beside me. "I mean it," I grumbled. But the bed didn't shift again. Instead, I waited silently for a minute, until I felt gentle fingers brushing the long hair from my face. Marik stroked my hair thoughtfully for a while before he finally spoke.

"Bakura... Bakura, I'm sorry. I don't mean to ruin your plans- I know how much that Ring means to you. I just wanted to wear that shirt because it's yours, and it reminds me of you, and I wanted something remotely pleasant to cling to while I have to pretend to...to _love_ Anzu."

I could feel his disgusted shudder through the fingers that still gently swept my hair, and I felt immediately pacified. Getting an idea, I sat up and grinned at him. "Well, you still can't wear the same shirt every day," I admonished, and pulled off my striped T-shirt. I handed it to Marik, who stared at my pale, exposed chest with a dumbfounded expression, and added, "You have to give this one back, though."

* * *

I handed Marik some of my hard-earned (stolen) cash and gave him a shove toward Anzu's door. He hesitated, watching me apprehensively. "Bakura..."

"What is it now?" I asked, tapping my foot impatiently.

"I was just wondering... You'll be there too, right?" Marik questioned tentatively.

"Why in the world would I go on your date with you?" I snapped in annoyance. "Can't you handle the friendship freak by yourself?"

"What if... What if something happens and I need to talk to you; or there's a chance for you to steal the Ring back without even using Anzu? I could distract Yugi-tachi while you...steal...the..." Marik trailed off when he saw my irritated expression and sighed. "Alright, never mind then," he mumbled, staring at the ground.

"_Fine_," I sighed. "I'll go; I'll find some way to stay out of sight."

"Thanks, Bakura," Marik beamed, sounding extremely relieved, and he hugged me impulsively before running to Anzu's door. I ducked my head to hide the blush that had involuntarily crept across my cheeks, and hurried behind my tree.

"Marik! You're here!" I heard Anzu squeal as soon as I was out of sight.

"Hello, my dear; you look lovely, as usual," Marik drawled seductively, and Anzu giggled.

"So do you, hunny-bunny," she trilled. _Hunny-bunny_? I fought down a guffaw of derisive laughter and chanced a peek at the pair. Anzu, of course, looked completely atrocious in red slut-shorts that barely covered her enormous rear and a banana-yellow halter top. I shuddered.

Marik, on the other hand... Since he was more muscular than me, my striped T-shirt clung tightly to his chest, and it barely reached the waist of his low-rise black leather pants, so every time he moved he showed the slightest hint of his lower abdomen. What a waste for _him_ to date _Anzu_.

The next thing I realized, Marik and Anzu were striding down the sidewalk, arm-in-arm. I saw Marik glance briefly toward my hiding place and I hurried to follow them. "Don't you have a car, Marik-sweetie?" Anzu whined.

"I have a motorcycle, but don't you think it's much nicer to stroll under the stars with the one you love in your arms?" Marik replied dreamily, with a glazed-over look in his violet eyes. He was a little too good at this.

"AWW!" Anzu squealed, and hugged him tightly. "You're so precious!" she giggled.

"Yes, well..." Marik said uncertainly. "Oh, look, there's the restaurant." Marik gestured to a seafood restaurant nearby, and Anzu steered him toward the brightly lit building, not releasing her talons even the slightest. I followed at a distance and snuck in behind them when a chattering crowd of people pressed through the doors.

Marik told the hostess his name and reservation time, and a waiter led Marik and Anzu to a romantically lit table for two just under the window. I crept behind them and seated myself at a table with an old couple and their adolescent granddaughter, sure to situate myself so that Marik and I could see each other, but Anzu remained oblivious. (Need I add, as usual?) A grateful smile lit Marik's face as soon as he and I made eye contact, and he stared at me for a long time over Anzu's shoulder. I reddened slightly.

"A-_hem_," said an annoyed voice beside me. Oh, right, I was sitting at a table with strangers.

"I need to keep an eye on my friend over there," I explained, giving the old lady my most heart-melting expression. "He has a rare blood disease, and this is the first time he's had the nerve to take out a girl on his own, but I have to be near so I can give him his medication in case something happens."

"Oh, you poor dear!" the old woman cooed. "Peter, we can let him sit with us, can't we?" she appealed to her husband. I blinked innocently up at him, and he sighed.

"Fine," the old man agreed, and the family resumed their meal. I glanced back at Anzu and Marik- Anzu had launched into one of her boring lectures, and Marik nodded his head occasionally whenever she paused. He was still watching me. I gave him a little grin and a wave, and he beamed.

Casually I picked up the glass beside me and took a long sip. "HEY!" the girl cried. I guess it was hers.

"Shizuka, don't be mean to the poor dear; let him have something to drink," the old lady scolded. Shizuka... why did that name sound familiar? "What's your name, hon?" the old woman asked me.

"Bakura," I replied distantly, still trying to place the girl's name.

"_Bakura_!" Shizuka gasped. "You were at Battle City! My brother said you disappeared!"

"Oh really? Who's your brother?" I asked disinterestedly, turning my attention back to the 'couple' at the next table. Marik picked at a shrimp salad while Anzu gluttonously devoured a lobster (she _had_ to pick the most expensive thing on the menu, didn't she?).

"Jou," Shizuka replied proudly. I turned to her with a raised eyebrow and sent her a knowing smirk.

"Is he? Did you know that your brother has a thing for Yugi?" The three gaped at me, but I didn't bother to elaborate, as Anzu had finished her lobster and was currently dragging Marik out the door. "Well, have a good night," I sneered, and followed.

* * *

"So... Have you told your friends about us yet?" Marik asked Anzu as I stalked along the street behind them.

"Yep!" Anzu trilled. "They were all super-nice about it, except for Yugi; he seemed a little sad."

"Okay..." Marik said, obviously unsure how to reply to that inane comment. I snickered under my breath. "Well, anyway, I was going to say that I think it would be fun for the two of us to go to the game shop with the rest of them; as a couple, I mean," he continued.

Anzu gave him a yellow-toothed grin and cheered. "Oh, hunny-bunny, that's a great idea!" she cried, and grabbed his elbow, dragging him toward the game shop where the Pharaoh and his cheerleaders spent most of their free time. She pulled him so quickly that his heels dragged the ground and I had to run to keep up with them.

As she lugged his suddenly hesitant form to the door of the game shop, Marik dug his heels in the ground. "Wait! B... Anzu, my love," he spat through gritted teeth. "You go inside and tell them all about us; I saw some flowers I wanted to give you." Anzu squealed happily and trotted through the door.

"Bakura! Bakura, are you there?" Marik whispered desperately. I plucked a handful of grass from the sidewalk and approached him.

"Here," I told him, and handed him the clump of grass, which still had dirt clinging to its roots. He raised an eyebrow but accepted it, once again without asking questions. "I heard what you told her," I explained anyway. "Now, what did you want?"

"What am I going to do while I'm inside? You can't sneak in there," he answered, sounding slightly panicked.

"Relax, stupid, you're doing fine. Just say the same things you've been saying all night; they're romantic enough, if slightly insipid," I told him dryly.

He grinned a little but his expression quickly faltered. "Bakura, I can't; you won't be there, and Yugi-tachi will all be scrutinizing me," he protested, with his voice rising to a higher pitch with every word. I put a hand on his shoulder to placate him and gazed thoughtfully at the game shop.

"Well," I mused, "It looks like there's a window in the first-floor bathroom..." (As a professional thief, I've had a lot of practice determining such things from the outside of a house.) "...so maybe you could excuse yourself to the restroom and let me in. I'll check around the house for my Ring, just in case, while you suck up to the Pharaoh and the others."

Marik nodded in agreement and headed reluctantly into the game shop. "I'll meet you there in ten minutes," he called softly.

I barely heard him over the shriek of "HUNNY-BUNNY!" that came from inside.

Snickering over Marik's plight, I headed for the bushes under the bathroom window to wait for my partner in crime. Almost before I'd hidden myself, the window opened and violet eyes peered through the square of light into the darkness. "Bakura?" Marik whispered cautiously.

I grinned fiendishly and decided to tease him a little bit. Not answering, I crept close against the wall, knowing he couldn't see me, since he was blinded by the light from inside. "_Bakura_!" he whispered again, slightly more desperately. I waited until he leaned his head and shoulders out the window; then I suddenly tugged him out the window by his collar, covering his mouth so he wouldn't scream.

His eyes widened in shock as he flipped over the windowsill and landed on the grass outside. "MMMHHH!" he cried, into my hand, and I chortled (evilly). "Hi," I said, and removed my hand.

"You scared me to death!" he hissed, scowling.

"Well, that was a really short ten minutes," I quipped in return. Just then the sounds of the 'friendship song' wafted through the open window. '_Friends are friends forever_...'

"Well, you try spending that much time alone with all of them," Marik replied sourly. I opened my mouth to make a witty retort, but someone began pounding on the bathroom door.

"Marik, are you in there? Jou's sister just called, and she said Bakura the tomb robber is back, and he was at the seafood restaurant tonight! We're all going out to look for him so we can give him a makeover!" Anzu called.

"No, we're not! We're going to stop whatever fiendish plot he's currently scheming," the Pharaoh interjected crossly.

Marik and I glanced at each other, wide-eyed. "Er... I think I'm just going to go home, then," Marik said.


	4. Hiding Out

Another day, another chapter! Thanks a bunch to The Uncreative One, Sirithiliel, and Chibi B-channie for your reviews.

BTW, I got flamed for the Anzu-bashing! lol But hey, I warned you, so if you don't like it then why bother reading it? Honestly, like I said before I don't care one way or the other about Anzu, and I know she doesn't really act the way she does in my story, but I actually had a reason for what I did. Marik really loves Bakura (of course! lol), a scheming, evil, pessimist; and I wanted to have him 'date' a character who was super-cheerful and ditzy to contrast this. (I think a "foil" is the literary term...)

Anyway, sorry for the long rant and I hope you enjoy this chapter, which is pretty much pure fluff!

* * *

Chapter 4: Hiding Out

"I can't believe that obnoxious little brat called her brother and _told on me_!" I snarled as I stomped into the house. "We were so close to finally getting my Ring! You don't know how much I just want to feel its magic around my neck again," I sighed and plopped onto the leather couch, careful to avoid the sharp points Marik had added to the edges.

"I do know. It's just how I felt without the Sennen Rod," Marik replied, sitting beside me. I glanced sideways at him and scowled, crossing my arms.

"Well, you're the one who gave my Ring to the Pharaoh in the first place, so don't try to comfort me," I sulked.

"I said I was sorry, Bakura! And I'm helping you now, so what more do you want?" Marik snapped angrily. He jumped to his feet and stalked up the stairs, leaving me sitting alone in the dark.

"Good. I like being alone in the dark; it suits my persona," I told the empty room. But after a moment I got up and followed Marik up the stairs anyway. "Marik!" I called cautiously, searching my brain for a good excuse to talk to him without apologizing.

"What?" he snarled, pulling open his bedroom door and glaring at me. A lamp was shining inside his room, and its light shone around him in an ethereal silhouette against the darkened hallway.

"I...I wanted my shirt back," I replied.

He ripped off the T-shirt and handed it to me wordlessly; then slammed the door in my face. "Now go away, Bakura," he said through the wooden door.

"I guess I deserved that," I muttered under my breath.

* * *

Long afterwards, I lay sprawled on my back in bed, silently watching the dark ceiling, when I heard the bedroom door creak open. With eyes long since adjusted to the darkness, I watched curiously as Marik quietly approached. He stared at me for a second and I slipped my eyelids almost shut, pretending to be asleep; and Marik cautiously lifted the covers and slipped in beside me.

My eyes snapped open in shock. "What are you doing?" I gasped in surprise.

I could see his blush, even in the heavy darkness. "I heard you tossing and turning, and I thought you were having a nightmare," Marik said.

"Liar," I snarled.

"Well... _I_ had a nightmare, and I was a little nervous about being alone," he amended.

"You're still lying," I said, observing his red face. My anger and shock had begun shifting toward amusement. "What do you really want, Marik?" I asked neutrally.

"I... I really didn't want to be alone," he sighed. "I was trying to sleep, but all I could see was Anzu hanging all over me..."

I snickered rudely, and Marik aimed a punch at me but I reflexively caught his arm in midair. "Not the way to get on my good side," I cautioned, slightly annoyed, and released his arm.

Marik made a halfhearted grunt. "Well, if you were the one who had to flatter Anzu like that, you'd feel the same way," he sulked. I didn't reply, and we lay in silence for a moment before Marik spoke again. "Bakura? Can I please stay here tonight?" he pleaded.

"Whatever," I sighed, and closed my eyes. Marik settled on his back beside me, and I waited for his snores, but they never began. After what seemed a very long time, I rolled onto my side and opened my eyes again. Marik lay quietly, staring at the ceiling, much like I had been before his arrival.

"What's wrong?" I mumbled. "Anzu still?"

"I thought you were asleep," he replied, not looking at me. "Yes, it is Anzu, in a way. It's just... You and I are thieves and liars. We lie to people every day, and it usually doesn't bother me; but there are a few things I never thought I'd lie about. I've never lied to you, and I've never lied about loving someone," Marik continued. "Before now, that is, with Anzu."

"You've never lied to me?" I asked in surprise.

He shook his head. "I did betray you, but at least I never lied about it," Marik said, laughing a little.

"I lied to you once," I told him, yawning. "I told you I'd share power with you when we took over the world, but I really just planned on making you my slave. I don't think I will, though," I added, and closed my eyes. Sleep was beginning to overtake me.

"Well, that's good to know," Marik laughed. I opened one eye and peered at him.

"Marik... I'm sorry. About Anzu; I mean. You shouldn't have to lie about that- if it makes you that upset we can just find another way to get the Ring back," I murmured. Feeling suddenly affectionate in my half-asleep state, I scooted closer to Marik and draped an arm across his chest. He slipped his arm around me and pulled me even closer, and I fell asleep with my face cushioned against his shoulder.

"I think I'll be just fine," was the last thing I heard before my dreams took me.

* * *

I woke the next morning still curled against Marik, who was idly stroking my long hair. He felt me tense against his side and he chuckled. "Good morning," he said. I muttered something foul under my breath and pulled away.

"Didn't you sleep at all?" I snapped, noticing tired circles under his eyes.

Marik shrugged. "A little," he replied. "It's not like I didn't try."

"Well..." Not having an answer for this, I scowled and stomped downstairs, still in my pajamas. Why had I let myself fall asleep in his _arms_? I knew Marik liked guys, and here I was encouraging him. He probably thought I was hitting on him or something. What scared me was that _I_ kind of thought I was, too. Unintentionally, though.

Right?

Pushing these thoughts aside, I headed to the kitchen and fixed coffee for Marik and me. As I expected, he followed me a few minutes later and I wordlessly handed him his coffee cup. "So..." Marik began uncertainly. I raised an eyebrow expectantly, but Marik continued his wonderful habit of not asking uncomfortable questions. "Are we trying again with Anzu today?" he asked instead.

"I don't know; it's up to you. She didn't seem that eager to do our bidding, anyhow," I replied thoughtfully. Marik let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much, Bakura! I couldn't stand her one more second!" Marik sighed. "Kaiba had some more ideas; I wrote them all down. Just let me go get them," he continued eagerly. He set his cup down in the sink beside me, and as he leaned close to me he reflexively turned and kissed me on the cheek.

We both froze.

"Er... I'm sorry," Marik said. A slow blush crept over his cheeks, and I just stared at him, wide-eyed. "I'm sorry- it was just some weird reflex," he stammered, backing away, and he ran upstairs before my fingers could even start twitching for my knife.

He didn't come back down for a long time.

* * *

"This would be so much easier if they didn't know I was nearby," I muttered to myself. I sat at the kitchen table, with my chin propped in one hand and the other's fingers tapping impatiently against the wood. Marik still hadn't come downstairs, so I mulled over ideas to recapture my Ring on my own.

"Yeah, I know. In fact, that makes most of Kaiba's plans useless," Marik spoke up as he (finally) descended the stairs. "They'll be expecting you to try something, so it'll be a lot harder to catch them off guard. Maybe we should wait a week or two to lull them back into a false sense of security."

I grinned. Although by now I'd called him an idiot more times than I could count, Marik actually had a sensible idea from time to time. "You're right," I replied. "So... What do you want to do in the meantime?"

"I don't know; maybe we should go out of town for a while, just so there's no chance of Yugi-tachi finding you," he said.

"Marik, why are you such a fool sometimes, and then all of a sudden you're brilliant?" I asked incredulously. He scowled; then grinned; then just looked confused. I don't blame him- that was a pretty mixed compliment.

"Well, then... let's go someplace fun. I know where there's a beach house no one ever goes to," Marik told me, deciding to ignore my question.

"I don't have fun," I replied imperiously, but went upstairs to pack anyway.

* * *

We hung our few bags on the back of Marik's motorcycle and climbed on the dangerous vehicle, speeding down the highway to the beach. Despite my declarations to the contrary, that _thing_ scared me out of my mind. I even wore a helmet. As he sped recklessly along the road, I clutched desperately to Marik's waist, trying in vain to slow my pounding heart.

Marik must have noticed my anxiety (okay, so it was glaringly obvious), because he gradually slowed to a more moderate pace. My heart slowed its frantic pounding, but I still gripped Marik tightly, afraid I would plummet from the precariously balanced pile of metal. My breath hitched audibly at the thought.

"Shh, Bakura, it's okay," Marik soothed. "We're nearly there, and I've never wrecked this thing yet."

"There's a first time for everything," I muttered, and buried my face in his back. The speeding lines on the road were beginning to make me nauseous. I could feel Marik's laughter rumbling in his chest.

Fifteen excruciating minutes later, we arrived at the 'abandoned' beach house. I quickly picked the lock and Marik and I made ourselves at home. It was a small condo- one floor, with two bedrooms, a bathroom, a living room and a kitchen. The living room was decorated comfortably, with an overstuffed sofa, two chairs, and a big-screen television. It was nice enough, except all the furniture was white with a pattern of disgusting pink roses. I made sure to get plenty of mud on it all. The bedrooms were the same- comfortable, but sickeningly girly; frilly ruffles decorated the beds, and flowered wallpaper hung on the walls. One of the rooms even had a canopy bed.

I made Marik take that one.

Marik sat to watch television with the air of a fat woman who has been on a diet for so long that she nearly faints with delight at the taste of cake. I rolled my eyes at him and walked to the store to buy some groceries. (Yes, I was going to _buy_ them. We didn't need to raise any suspicions, since we'd be hiding out here for a little while.)

When I came back, Marik had fallen asleep on the couch, so I set the grocery bags on the kitchen table and quietly covered him with a blanket draped over the back of one of the chairs. One unruly strand of blonde hair hung in his eyes, and I smoothed it back gently on his forehead; letting my pale fingers slide across his tanned face. I traced his nose, then cheekbones, then his jaw line, and then his lips...

Suddenly realizing what I was doing, I jerked my hand away from his face and ran into the kitchen, my cheeks flaming. What was wrong with me? I was supposed to be a cold-blooded thief, a merciless villain, and here I was _caressing _some guy's cheek! Frowning deeply, I turned my attention to the groceries and began slamming them into the cabinets, taking out my frustration on the defenseless canned goods.

"Ba...kura?" a sleepy voice called from the kitchen doorway. "Is something wrong?"

Marik stood in the doorway, rubbing his eyes. The blue button-up shirt that he unreasonably wore every day had gotten considerably rumpled from his nap, and his hair hung in his eyes again. A grin spread across my face at the sight of him and I shook my head. "No, nothing's wrong. You can go back to your nap."

He yawned widely, crinkling his nose, and I suddenly remembered the feel of that nose under my fingers. I reddened and turned back to the cabinets. I wasn't caressing 'some guy's' face- it was _Marik's_. He was my soft spot, my partner...my friend? Or maybe more?

Suddenly Marik appeared behind me. "Are you sure you're okay? You've been staring at that cabinet for the past five minutes," Marik said, raising an eyebrow. "Are you sick?" He rested the back of his hand against my forehead. "You do seem a little flushed..."

My heart quickened at his proximity and I backed against the cabinets. "Ra, Marik! I said I'm fine, so just LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted.

Taken aback, Marik's jaw dropped and he stuttered. "Sorry, I just w-wanted to make sure you were alright..." he muttered.

Great, now I felt guilty.

"I'm _fine_. I'm going to my room now," I snapped, and stomped from the kitchen, leaving a very confused Marik in my wake.

* * *

Just over an hour later as I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling, a hesitant knock sounded on my bedroom door. "Come in," I said listlessly.

"I made dinner, just in case you want anything," Marik told me. I swiveled my eyes from the ceiling to meet his uncertain violet ones, and made a small grunt of acknowledgement before returning my attention to the ceiling tiles. Marik sighed in exasperation. "Alright, that's it! Bakura, what in the _world_ is wrong with you?! Did I do something?" he asked impatiently.

"I told you, it's NOTHING!" I snarled. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Marik's eyes narrowed dangerously, and electricity seemed to spark from the ends of his hair; I thought for a moment his Yami had returned from the Shadow Realm, but Marik was still himself. I'd just made him _really_ angry. He growled in frustration, stomping to the edge of the bed, and I felt a tiny shiver of fear. That surprised me.

"Marik, what..."

"Do you really want me to leave you alone? Because I can. I'm not getting anything out of this partnership- we can't even manage to get your Ring back; but I was doing just fine on my own. I got my Sennen Rod back from the Pharaoh on the FIRST DAY I decided I wanted it," Marik snarled.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I spat.

"You treat me like garbage- like I'm some stupid fool who can't do anything right and isn't worth confiding in. But _I'm_ not the failure, Bakura. You are. So you can just stop your self-righteous, imperious act, because I'm not your minion. I'm your partner." Marik spun on his heel and stalked out of the room, and kept going until he reached the front door. I jumped up and followed him, reaching the door just as he climbed on the back of his motorcycle.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I cried.

"I'm doing what you _told_ me to. I'm leaving you alone," he replied in a deadly calm, and started the engine. Marik gave me a tiny wave and sped away, leaving me gaping after him in utter shock.

* * *

Waves crashed against the jagged rocks, leaving trails of foam eerily lit by the full moon. I dropped onto one of the jagged promontories and drew my knees against my chest, wrapping my arms around them tightly as I observed the wild motion of the sea. After Marik had disappeared, I waited for him until the wee hours of the morning, praying he would return so that I could explain..._something_. I still didn't know what I could tell him, but at least I could apologize.

Marik constantly surprised me in so many ways. His personality was forever changing, like the shifting waves of the ocean before me. I suppose that was why I seemed to put up with him better than with everyone else- he didn't bore me. He impressed me sometimes, as well, like when he stood up to me tonight. Marik said I treated him like a minion, and I did, but that was just how I treated everyone (unless I was trying to kill them). Of course, Marik wasn't _everyone_; he was something else, something fascinating...

"Please, just let him come back," I breathed, not sure who I was asking.

"Why should I?" Marik asked sulkily, plopping beside me.

I blinked. "That was fast."

Marik chuckled before scowling at me. "I'm still mad at you, you know. But I thought I'd give you a chance to make it up to me."

I let go of my legs and hugged him tightly, not bothering to feel embarrassed. "I'm really sorry, Marik. I don't think of you as my servant or anything like that, honestly," I apologized. He returned the hug, drawing me closer to him, and I rested my cheek against his shoulder. Marik slowly ran his fingers through my hair, propping his cheek on my own shoulder. He inhaled softly and I got the sneaking suspicion that he smelled my hair.

I quickly pulled away.

"So, are we friends again?" Marik asked, and I grinned.

"Well, _allies_ at least," I replied.

* * *

So much fluff! Oh, well, I like it, and I hope you all do, too. We're coming close to the end of this story- I can either finish it next chapter with one long chapter, 12-13 pages long, or split it into two shorter ones of 5 or 6 pages each. Let me know in your review which you would prefer.


	5. Finale

Back by popular demand... the extra-long FINAL CHAPTER!

Wow, I keep getting a lot more reviews the farther this story goes; which actually surprises me because I don't take this story that seriously. Sorry. lol But I still think it's a lot of fun, and hope you guys love the fluffiness and Bakura/Marik action! heh heh

**Thanks to my reviewers**:

_Amethyst-Dragonflame_: I love making Bakura go soft, mostly because he torments himself so much. It's adorable!

_The Uncreative One_: Who doesn't love fluff? It's awesome! And I upload fast b/c the story's been finished for awhile and I just wanted to get it out there...which I guess is good for you guys. lol

_Darks Light_: Yeah, poor Marik. Anzu & Bakura both make it hard on him. But hey, he stood up for himself last chapter! Good for him!

_Chibi B-channie_: I seriously thought about ending the last chapter when Marik left, but I decided to have pity on you guys...

_moocow33_: Glad you think the fic's funny, and I hope you like the ending!

_Sirithiliel_: Yep, this story is tons of fun- all the fluff and humor you could hope for. And descriptions of Marik w/his shirt off... lol

**Warnings**: This chapter contains mild lime, but nothing graphic. Pretty much just mentioning that it happened.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Chapter 5: Finale

We slept most of the following day, but that afternoon found us back at the deserted spot on the beach where the waves crashed on the jagged rocks. Marik swam near the rocky shore, wearing dark green, almost knee-length swim trunks, but I still wore my jeans and a T-shirt, though I grudgingly had taken off my shoes.

I sat cross-legged on one of the rocks overhanging the pounding ocean, sharpening my knife against the rock's surface, when Marik climbed up beside me, dripping ocean water and grinning widely. "Bakura, why won't you swim? There's no one else here," Marik breathed, still panting slightly from exertion. I watched him wring salt water from his long, blond locks and shook my head.

"I don't swim," I replied shortly, holding out a pale forearm. "I'm too fair-skinned; I'd just get a terrible sunburn, which I'd rather not put up with, thanks."

Marik gestured to the setting sun. "You won't burn now. Come on, it's no fun swimming by myself," he whined, tugging on my arm.

"Don't be so immature," I snapped, and clicked my switchblade shut and dropped it far away from me on the rocks (just so I wouldn't be tempted).

"I'll show you immature!" Marik said, and suddenly yanked me into his arms, bridal-style. I twisted and kicked at him angrily, but the muscular boy held tight and leapt from the rock, straight into the ocean below.

I screamed, and a great deal of salt water ran down my throat. I really hate Marik.

As soon as we hit the water I scrambled from Marik's grasp and floundered back to the rocky beach, with my sodden clothes clinging to my miserable, bedraggled form. "Marik, I will _kill_ you!" I hissed, wringing water from my T-shirt. "Where's my knife? Great, it's still up on that rock... Marik, I will KILL you for making me forget my knife!"

Marik climbed onto the shore beside me, ignoring my vindictive threats. "Ready to go back in the water?" he teased. I glared at him, imagining the most rewarding ways to eviscerate him once I got my knife back. "Come on, you're already wet anyway, and you can stay in the shallow water. Just swim with me for a little while," Marik pleaded.

I ignored him and pulled the sodden T-shirt from my dripping chest, wringing from it all the water possible. The sun had vanished, and my pale skin glowed slightly in the moonlight, with beads of water glistening on my skin and the ends of my hair. Marik suddenly grew very quiet.

I felt his gaze on me and hurriedly pulled my shirt back over my chest, though it still clung to my slim form. Marik cleared his throat and added with a raspy voice, "What... What's the point in coming to the beach if you won't even swim?" I looked down at him from the rocks (I was going after my knife- next time I wanted to stab him I would just give in to the temptation) and scoffed.

"I told you this wasn't a pleasure trip. We're _hiding out_, remember?"

Marik sighed and headed back for the water. "Fine. Have it your way, Bakura." He dove below the water and disappeared from sight, and I picked up my knife and trudged sulkily back to the house. Marik, the fool, had locked the door, so I had to waste my time picking the lock before I could stomp inside and take an extremely long shower.

After about forty-five minutes, I finally got rid of all the salt and sand and emerged from the shower, still dripping but considerably refreshed. At least, I was until I got to my room. Marik lay sprawled on his back across my bed, snoring; and the white residue of ocean salt caked his skin and hair as it dried. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY BED?!" I cried in horror.

Marik just rolled over sleepily and snored louder. My face reddened in anger- how dare he DEFILE my bed with that disgusting sea salt? Ra, I wish I could kill him! I stomped to him and slapped him hard across the face, leaving a red mark and a scratch from my fingernails; but when the scratch started to bleed I felt slightly guilty. "What are you doing on my bed like that?" I growled once again, a little less viciously.

Marik's eyes cracked open and he winced. "Ow, Bakura, you didn't have to slap me," he grumbled. Involuntarily my hand went to his cheek and I gently wiped the blood from the little scratch with the pad of my thumb.

"Sorry," I muttered. Marik leaned into my touch and I pulled my hand away in embarrassment. "Why are you here?" I asked again.

"I wanted to tell you that you forgot your shoes on the beach, and I brought them to you," he yawned. "But you stayed in the shower so long I fell asleep." I felt a prickle of guilt at that statement, but quickly shoved the feeling down, since it was Marik's fault that I needed such a long shower in the first place. The idiot.

Marik plodded to the bathroom to take a shower while I inspected my ruined sheets. That stupid Egyptian had gotten salt over _everything_, and I really didn't feel like changing the sheets right now. I sighed. It looked like I would have to sleep in the fruity canopy bed tonight.

* * *

A few minutes later I heard pounding on the locked door to Marik's room, as well as the annoyed shouts of its rightful occupant. I ignored them and covered my head with a pillow as I drifted into a light doze, smirking to myself even in my dreams.

The feeling of arms wrapping themselves around my back brought me back to awareness, though I kept my eyes closed, feigning sleep. If Marik thought he could push me from the bed like that, I'd just shock him at the last moment... But the arms didn't try to push me away. Instead they drew me closer to a warm body and held me gently.

My breath hitched as Marik's slim fingers threaded through my long hair and traced my cheekbones. I'd done the same thing to him, yesterday... Well, we both were probably certifiably insane, so I suppose we had an excuse for doing such crazy things. Cheered by my (flimsy) excuse, I shifted in my 'sleep' and burrowed my cheek into his bare chest- he still smelled like the ocean.

Marik's arms tightened around me and he kissed my forehead softly, barely a brush of his lips against my skin. But the spot burned on my skin long afterward. "Good night, love," Marik murmured softly, and rested his head back against the pillows.

My eyes sprang open in disbelief. Love? _Love_? That must be some fruity expression people like Marik use all the time, right? But then; I'd never heard him say it before- except, of course, with Anzu.

Marik's soft snores began just above me as he entered a deep sleep. But sleep evaded me that night.

* * *

As soon as the sun crept over the horizon the next morning, I slipped from Marik's arms and went for a long walk along the beach. I couldn't get that phrase out of my head- had he meant anything by it? Did I want him to?

_Good night, love._

I had to admit, it sounded nice. I could get used to hearing that... Wait, what was I thinking? _Marik_ was the fruit, not me! So what if I liked holding him and hearing him call me 'love'? So what if I wanted him around? It didn't mean anything- nothing at all.

Yes, I'm perfectly aware that I'm in denial, and I'd like to stay that way, thanks.

I slipped off my shoes and crept down the rocky shore to the edge of the water, letting the sea foam swish against my ankles. This was a nice place, even though _Marik_ had suggested it; the only thing wrong with it was the frilly furniture, and I couldn't really hold that against him. Stupid Marik- how did he keep gaining my respect?

As I stood, lost in my thoughts and gazing over the deep blue water, a pair of tanned arms crept around my waist. "Are you swimming today?" Marik whispered huskily, and I could feel his breath gust across my right ear.

"No, and you'd better not throw me in, either!" I snapped, struggling from his grasp. "Let go! I have my knife today."

Marik withdrew his arms but shook his head, smirking. "No you don't," he said, and held up my switchblade triumphantly.

"You picked my pocket?!" My eyes narrowed dangerously and I lunged at him, but Marik dodged me. He dangled the knife just out of my reach, laughing, and I ran after him. I missed again, and soon I was chasing him all over the beach, cursing when I stepped barefoot on the sharp stones.

Taking a deep breath, I charged at Marik at full speed, expecting him to dodge again, but he froze, staring at the condo. I couldn't stop, and I tackled him, sending the two of us rolling indecently over the sand. Marik, of course, landed on top of me.

I lay on my back in the sand, staring into Marik's violet eyes just above me. Panting, he slowly propped his palms on either side of my face and lifted himself slightly. I could feel his pounding heart against mine as he gazed into my eyes and whispered my name. "Bakura..."

"Hmm?" I murmured, watching a wisp of Marik's blond hair slip over his forehead as he lay above me.

"There's someone in the house."

"Yes... Wait, _what_?" I gasped. I shoved him off me and leapt to my feet. Sure enough, a royal blue BMW was parked in the driveway, just behind Marik's motorcycle. My eyes widened in fear. Had Yugi-tachi found our hideout? "Marik, do you recognize that car?" I asked over my shoulder.

The Egyptian stepped close behind me and rested a hand on my shoulder as he examined it closely. "I don't think so, but it does seem rather familiar," he replied. I sidestepped out of the reach of his arm and crept up the rocky shore to the back of the house.

"We didn't hide well- all our stuff is lying around in there," I whispered. "They already know someone's been staying there."

"Yes, it was rather obvious," a deep voice commented dryly. I whirled to see a tall brunette with flashing blue eyes glaring down at me.

"Kaiba!" I gasped.

"Kaiba!" Marik cheered. I glared at him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I snapped at the tall CEO.

"I happen to own this condo," Kaiba replied snidely, and I glared harder at Marik.

"Marik, you took us to _Kaiba's_ beach house? We're supposed to be in HIDING," I groaned.

He shrugged. "I didn't think he'd ever come here. I mean; does Kaiba seem like the type to go on vacation?" Marik said.

"I have business out here," Kaiba explained shortly. "And I must say, I didn't appreciate coming to my beach house to find mud and sea salt all over the furniture."

A thought occurred to me. "Hey Kaiba? Why does your furniture have flowers all over it?"

* * *

After a lot of Marik's whining, Kaiba agreed to let us stay in his condo for a while longer, as long as we cleaned up after ourselves. (By the way, he never answered my question about the girly furniture.) That night, however, sparked a huge argument over sleeping arrangements, since neither Kaiba nor I wanted to sleep in the stupid canopy bed, and neither of us would sleep on the couch, either.

Finally I relented. "Fine, I'll sleep on the canopy bed and you can have my room," I sighed.

"Actually it's MY room," Kaiba retorted, and I opened my mouth to respond scathingly, but Marik interrupted.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" Marik whined.

"The couch," Kaiba and I replied simultaneously, and snickered at Marik's irate expression. Kaiba and I nodded curtly to each other and retreated to our rooms, leaving Marik sulking on the couch.

After a few minutes I started to feel guilty and walked back into the living room to tell Marik he could sleep with me, but to my surprise he wasn't on the couch. I looked all through the house and even checked outdoors when I couldn't find him. His motorcycle was still parked in the driveway, but Marik had disappeared!

Panicking, I rushed to Kaiba's room and pounded on the door. "Kaiba! Get up, Marik's missing!" I cried. I heard a thud and footsteps slowly approaching the door, and I pounded on it again. "Hurry up! We have to find him!" I shouted.

"Bakura, shut up!" Kaiba grumbled. The door swung open to reveal a sleepy, annoyed Kaiba glaring down at me. "He's right there," Kaiba continued, pointing to the bed where Marik sat, rubbing his eyes.

"Ba...(yawn)...kura, what's wrong?" Marik mumbled.

"What are you doing in Kaiba's bed?" I gasped. Kaiba crossed his arms impatiently, but I just gave him my most threatening glare and returned my attention to Marik.

"Seto said I could sleep with him, since the couch really isn't that comfortable," Marik replied.

"But... _Seto_?" I said stupidly.

"Just go to bed, Bakura," Kaiba snapped, and slammed the door in my face.

I stared at the door in shock for a moment until hot fury spread through my limbs and I started shaking in rage. Not stopping to think about what I was doing, I kicked the door with all my might and it sprang open with a resounding bang. Kaiba and Marik jumped to a sitting position in the bed and their jaws dropped in surprise.

"Did you just break my door?" Kaiba snarled. I ignored him and stalked across the room to Marik's side.

"Bakura, what are you doing?" Marik gasped, furrowing his brow in confusion. I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the bed, and he hit the floor with a thump. "Ow! Bakura, stop it!" Marik grumbled. "What do you want?"

"LET HIM GO!" Kaiba yelled. I flicked open my switchblade threateningly, sure to catch the moonlight on its sharp surface, and pulled Marik to his feet.

"He's sleeping with me," I growled, and yanked an extremely surprised Marik out the door. I pulled him into my room and locked the door behind me. "That should stop Kaiba; I doubt he knows how to pick a lock," I muttered to myself, and turned away from the door.

I met Marik's shocked gaze, and suddenly I blushed furiously. "Er... I don't trust Kaiba. He was trying to seduce you," I said in an attempt to justify myself. Marik just grinned, and his white teeth flashed in the moonlight.

"Whatever, Bakura," he said, shaking his head, and climbed into bed. "I do like this bed better," he sighed and stretched luxuriantly. I crawled in beside him and wrapped my arms around him protectively, and Marik raised an eyebrow but allowed it. Allowed it; right. _He_ was the one always trying to touch _me._

I pushed back that thought and hugged Marik tighter, and he sighed and rested his cheek against my shoulder. I took a deep breath. "Marik- Kaiba didn't..._try_ anything, did he?" I asked nervously.

Marik chuckled. "I told you he has a thing for the Pharaoh," Marik replied. "Too bad, though- Kaiba's really cute. And rich," he added teasingly, and I growled.

"That arrogant jerk! We're leaving tomorrow," I snarled. "We've been out of town long enough."

"Why Bakura, are you jealous?" Marik asked in a high-pitched, 'innocent' voice.

"No..." I said slowly.

"_That_ was convincing," Marik snickered. "I think you are. You're jealous of Kaiba," he teased in an annoying sing-song.

"Shut up!" I growled. "You're getting on my nerves."

"Well, I didn't have to sleep in here, you know," Marik reminded me smugly.

"Yes you did," I replied shortly. Before he could make another snide remark, I tilted my head down and kissed him gently on the forehead, letting my lips linger against his skin. Marik lifted his face closer to mine, obviously wanting more, but I panicked and pulled away quickly.

Marik sighed. "Good night, Bakura."

"Good night," I replied. _Good night, love_, I added silently.

* * *

The next morning I awoke to find Marik gone, and I hurriedly dressed and ran downstairs to see him chatting flirtatiously with Kaiba over the kitchen table while sipping a cup of coffee. I snuck up behind Marik and slipped my arm around him possessively, glaring at Kaiba, who rolled his eyes.

"Oh, good morning Bakura," Marik said, glancing at me in surprise. "I just made coffee, if you want some," he told me and pointed at the coffeepot. I stared at the coffee longingly, but caught Kaiba's smirk and just clung tighter to Marik's waist.

"Well, I've got to go; I have work to do," Kaiba said (as if anybody cared), and stood. "Goodbye, Bakura; see you soon, Marik." He reached over and ruffled Marik's hair, and quick as a flash I whipped out my knife and threatened him with it. Kaiba just rolled his eyes again and strode rapidly out the door.

"Ra, I hate him," I growled as soon as Kaiba was gone.

"I don't see why," Marik chided, slipping from my grasp. "He didn't tell anyone about our plots, and he's letting us hide out at his house."

"Yes, but..." I trailed off, trying to think of a plausible reason to hate Kaiba's guts. "But he only did that because he has a crush on you," I finally said.

"For the last time he does NOT!" Marik groaned as he poured me a cup of coffee. "He told me this morning that he and Yami are together, or at least they will be as soon as they can figure out how to separate the Pharaoh and Yugi."

"Hah, the Pharaoh can't figure out how to do what I did months ago," I snorted. Suddenly my eyes widened. "Marik, that's it!" I gasped. "You're brilliant! I love you so much!" I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him in glee, knocking the coffee cup to the ground. "That's how we can get my..."

I trailed off at Marik's wide-eyed stare. "What?" I asked, suddenly aware of our proximity. The air seemed to heat up several degrees, but I didn't back away- instead, I drew him closer and tilted my face toward his, steadily closing the few inches that separated us. "What's wrong?" I breathed, staring into Marik's glazed violet eyes.

"You said... You said you loved me," Marik replied in a tiny whisper.

"Did I?" I smirked. Marik frowned and tried to shove me away, but I drew him tighter against me and planted my lips on his in a firm kiss. He gasped and I plunged my tongue between his lips, barely touching his tongue with mine before pulling away again. I lifted my head and examined his face for a moment, smirking at the dazed look in his eyes, before plunging back into another passionate kiss.

Marik suddenly responded, running his hands up and down my back as he sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled it lightly. My breath hitched, and Marik slipped his hands under my shirt and drew up my chest, breaking away from me briefly to slip the fabric over my head. He lowered his face to my pale, lean chest and ran his tongue over my nipples, eliciting a gasp from me, and he grinned and continued making wet trails across my chest with his mouth.

The heat in the room by this time had risen to an unbearable level and I was finding it hard to breathe. Reluctantly I pushed Marik away from my bare chest and he frowned, but I grinned shakily and took his hand. "Let's go to your room," I murmured huskily, and my grin turned into an evil smirk. "I knew that fruity canopy bed was good for something."

* * *

I collapsed on top of Marik and he lifted a shaky hand to brush back the hair from my sweaty forehead. "I love you," he whispered, and I laid my cheek against his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

"I know; I heard you say it before when you thought I was asleep," I replied smugly.

"What! Bakura, I can't believe you..." I cut short Marik's lecture with a slow, languid kiss, and eventually he relaxed and sank back into the mattress. I pulled away for air and Marik smirked at me. He rolled us over so that he lay on top of me...

A long time later, I awoke to lengthening shadows stretching across the bedroom walls, and the hazy orange afternoon sun beaming in a square the shape of the window against the carpet. Marik lay beside me, with his platinum locks twisted in sweaty ringlets and a blissful smile on his sleeping face. I felt my face stretch into a (nauseatingly) appreciative grin, and I slipped out of bed and dressed, careful not to disturb him.

In the living room, I met the most disgusting sight I'd ever seen. Kaiba leaned back in one of the flowered chairs with his legs stretched out and propped against the armrest of the sofa, and he held a photo of the Pharaoh, staring at it with a lovestruck expression in his blue eyes. I made a face.

Kaiba suddenly noticed my presence and quickly hid the photo, but a telltale flush spread across his cheeks. "Having fun?" I taunted.

He scowled, but his frown quickly turned into a knowing smirk. "Not as much as you and Marik have been," Kaiba replied.

If he thought that would embarrass me, he was wrong; I wouldn't waste any opportunities for rubbing in the fact that _I_ had Marik and he didn't. "Three times," I informed Kaiba proudly, and then it was his turn to make a disgusted face.

"More than I wanted to know," he grumbled. I opened my mouth to give Kaiba more unwanted details, but just then I heard Marik's soft footfalls as he stumbled into the living room, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Hurriedly I rushed to his side where I hovered protectively, glaring at Kaiba.

"Honestly, give it a rest Bakura," Kaiba snapped. I ignored him.

Marik plopped tiredly onto the couch and I immediately sat beside him, close enough for our thighs to touch, and slipped my arm around his shoulders. Marik glanced up at me and gave me a gorgeous grin, and I fought to keep from smiling in reply- Kaiba was watching, after all. "Bakura, didn't you start to tell me something this morning?" Marik randomly asked; his brow furrowing. He gave Kaiba a furtive glance and added, "Or is it private?"

"No... Actually, I think Kaiba should hear this, since it concerns him, anyway," I replied slowly. They both gazed at me curiously, and I took a deep breath before elaborating. "Well, I have a new plan for getting my Sennen Ring back, and I think it's foolproof."

Kaiba snorted. "Aren't you ever going to give up on that thing?"

"No, not like you'd understand, though," I said scornfully. "_Anyway,_" I continued, "It's all about a deal- a fair, even exchange; and those goody-goody Yugi-tachi freaks are all about fairness. The Pharaoh has something I want, and I have something he wants." I stared meaningfully at Kaiba. "I know how he can have a body of his own."

Kaiba's eyes widened and an expression of hope mixed with disbelief spread across his face. He ran a hand through his thick brown hair and took a shuddering breath. "Bakura, are you serious?" he breathed.

I nodded curtly. "Bring the Pharaoh here tomorrow. Alone. And tell him to bring the Sennen Items."

* * *

"No! I won't do it!" the Pharaoh whined, as Kaiba tugged on his arm in an attempt to get him to come inside. I watched from the flowered sofa with a bemused smirk when Kaiba groaned loudly.

"Yami, what's wrong _now_? You said you wanted this!" Kaiba snapped, sounding a little hurt. The Pharaoh reached a hand to Kaiba's face and cupped his cheek lightly, and his crimson eyes stared longingly into Kaiba's ice-blue ones. "I do want to be with you," Yami breathed. They inched closer, and slowly their lips met in a chaste but passionate kiss, full of desperate desire.

I gagged.

"Shut UP, Bakura!" Kaiba snapped, wrenching his face away from the Pharaoh's (who blushed, much to my amusement.) Kaiba finally succeeded in dragging his spiky-haired lover inside and turned to me expectantly. "Well, get on with it," Kaiba said impatiently.

"Not until I get what I want," I replied nonchalantly, whipping out my trusty knife and testing its sharpness. Beside me, Marik nodded emphatically and crossed his arms, giving the Pharaoh a threatening glare. We'd agreed not to act like lovers in front of him, since he would probably try to use it to his advantage somehow.

"I'll never give you the Sennen Items, Tomb Robber!" the Pharaoh snarled. I raised an eyebrow at him and didn't respond, instead returning to the careful examination of my weapon. After an excruciating silence (at least on his part- I was having fun tormenting him), Yami ground his teeth together and groaned. "Fine. I'll give you your Ring back, since it's yours by right, AFTER I get my own body."

I sat for a moment, contemplating this, and watched the Pharaoh turn his head slightly to converse with the phantom of his other half that only he could see. Hmm, he looked crazier than Marik OR me. Speaking of Marik, he scooted slightly closer to me than was decent and whispered huskily in my ear. I had to work to keep the heat from rising in my lower body at his proximity.

"Bakura, why don't you take it? You only really wanted the Ring, anyway, and we can steal the rest of the Items later," Marik murmured softly.

"I don't know," I whispered back. "If I tell Yami how to do this, the Sennen Puzzle will be useless to me, since the Pharaoh's power will be separate from his Item." Marik just gave me a clueless look, and now I had to will my fingers from stabbing him with the knife in my hands. Interesting, how quickly my moods shift. I wonder if it annoys Marik. I hope so.

"Well?" Kaiba snapped impatiently.

"Keep your pants on, Kaiba," I replied indifferently. Then I smirked, eyeing the Pharaoh, and added, "However hard that may be."

Yami blushed, scowling, and said, "If you're not going to do this, Bakura, then I might as well leave." He crossed his arms defensively and glared at me, until I finally sighed.

"Alright, then. But first give my Ring to Kaiba," I gestured to the tall CEO staring moony-eyed at the stupid Pharaoh, and Kaiba started a little in surprise. Marik and I snickered.

Yami handed over the Sennen Ring and I snapped my fingers carelessly. Immediately a shorter version of the Pharaoh, with violet eyes instead of crimson, appeared beside him, blinking in surprise. I snatched the Ring from Kaiba's grasp and gestured to Marik, and the two of us headed for the door.

"Is...is that it?" the Pharaoh stuttered. "What did you do?"

"You'll never know," I replied mysteriously, opening the door for my blonde Egyptian lover. "But that's not quite it; there's a bit of an aftershock," I added with an evil grin.

Suddenly the Pharaoh yelped in pain and doubled over, clutching his stomach; and Kaiba rushed over to help him. I rolled my eyes and turned to Marik. "Ready for another ride on my motorcycle?" he teased.

I shuddered. "No. I hate that thing," I said. Then I paused and ran a finger along Marik's tanned, muscular torso. He was still wearing that button-up shirt. "Although, I do like the seating arrangements..." I added seductively. Marik wrapped his arms around my neck, forgetting our pretext for the Pharaoh, and we kissed passionately amid the background cries of the Pharaoh as he tried to adjust to his new body.

Eventually, I pulled away to breathe but Marik leaned in again and sucked my bottom lip lightly. He then began making a wet trail down my neck with his kiss-swollen lips, until I pushed him away. "Let's get out of here before the Pharaoh quits feeling sorry for himself and tries to take the Ring back," I grumbled.

"Is what you did really permanent?" Marik asked curiously.

"Unfortunately, yes," I sighed.

"How long will it hurt him?"

"Only about two weeks or so," I smirked evilly. Marik chuckled and slid onto the motorcycle, and I climbed on behind him, slipping my hands around his torso, teasingly close to the waistline of his pants.

"Did it hurt you that much?" Marik asked huskily, obviously trying to ignore my roving hands.

"Of course not," I replied scathingly. "But the Pharaoh just said I had to give him his own body. He never said I had to do it the easy way."

"You are pure evil," Marik laughed. I rested my chin on his shoulder as he started the motorcycle and nipped lightly at his neck.

"Some things never change," I answered smugly.

* * *

Aww... Well, that's the end. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again to everyone who read this!

Psyche


End file.
